...
Frae is a chaarcter idea created by Minus the Child of Omnipotence, and can be edited by ME only if wished. He/She is a child with impossible to fathom powers. Simply put, he/she is the Alpha Reality of Joke Characters, Canon, and Fanon verses and characters, and as such, holds inconceivable amounts of energy. He is a human, but seemingly holds this much power. Even the beings who seem higher than omnipotence and above all of beyond memetic existence are just atomics compared tot he almighty/ beyond limitless/scary potential that is Frae. It was revealed he used to be a God, but limited himself so he can enjoy life... Appearance The boy actually looks like a normal child .His height is 4"8, which actually seems quite ridiculous when you realize he is just as short as Krillin, if not slightly weaker in appearance. His appearance seems wimpy, with soft and fragile pale skin, and light blue innocent eyes. His hair color and type is strawberry blond hair on his head. His clothing rather varies depending on mood. When he feels normal, a blue shirt is normally what he wears, with white cacky long pants. Personality His personality is like a child, because even though he has infinite amounts of power, he is essentially a kid. However, there are a few noticiablilitys about his personality. He is quite a introvert, and prefers to not socialize with others his age. This is notable in high school, where he has NO friends, and no sources of interaction. People trat him badly, even as a freak maybe, because of his obscene amounts of power. Because of this, he doesn't reveal himself to others often. He is a nice and overall caring person, but his shyness literally restricts what he can do with it. Even the King fo Evil, who was able to corrupted the most pure of angels, can't touch Franklin's purity. This variation of Satan even described him as: " A being no pure that not even I can effect him " . Powers and Abilities Reality Warping: As the God of All Reality, humans have the ability to warp the fabric of realiuty, the relam of endless possibilities, to generally do anything he wishes. This can range from creating ice cream, to manipulating a human, to tearing down fabrics of reality, to even destroy nigh-infinite deities with absolute ease, 0% of effort required . His absolute limit isn't shown, and is not limited to one world when using his warping. In other words, he is a Limitless reality warper. At it's strongest, he can manipulate the Alpha Reality of the 3rd Dimension. Alpha Reality : Secretely being the humanification of all principles, realities, he has the power to manipulate and even create an Alpha Reality, the origin of all. Reaction Speed: ??? ( His reactions trasncend time and space, so likely limitless ) Statistics Tier: Unknown | Higher, But Unknown Name: '''Frae '''Nicknames: The Innocent One Origin: '''The Epicenter of Everything '''Gender: '''Appears Mal,e but inapplicable '''Age: appears 4, but was there before Creation was made. Attack Potency: Unknown '( Can defeat Yugi with casual ease, and overwhelmed Hitomi at her absolute highest peak of power. Stated to be somewhat comparable to the Power of Dreams Matthew Ninome, but w/o a doubt weaker ) ' | Higher, but Unknown '( Effortlessly destroyed Power of Dreams Matthew Ninome . ) '''Range: ' 'Unknown. '( His range can nearly effect the 3rd dimension ) l Unknown, but immensely higher, ( can effect the real world via his casual attacks ) 'Speed: ' '''Unknown, most likely At the very least Omnipresent +, likely infinitely higher ( '''Can surprise the flash multiple times, who was stated to have infinite speed, and was revealed to be faster in every conceivable way. l '''Unknown, but far higher [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability_Scale Durability]: Unknown. ( He was only knocked out when the combination of real world, and the combination of fictional and joke chaarcters used their strongest attacks, but did NO physical damage ) l Infinitely higher ( Shrugged hits off from 3rd dimensional Gods casually. ) ' 'Striking Strength: ' '''At the least True Infinity, likely infinitely far higher '(Has no limitations for finite strength. Can boost his power without known limit by any mortal . Sneezed and destroyed the Omniverse casually, and re-created it. Can knock out Yugi, with the same amount of ease Beerus can knock out SSJ3 Goku , but with infinitely more ease. and nearly killed Hitomi physically ) l '''Unknown Lifting Strength: 'l '''At the very least Irrevelant, likely far higher '( No laws created or has been created, fiction, or not fiction, can suggest a limit for his lifting strength. ) '''Stamina:' Bypassed Stamina to a Infinite Degree ( '''Tired out Riley and Yugi, who was double teaming him the whole way through. ) l '''Unknown' Intelligence: Godlike intelligence, despite limiting himself. Is smarter than Omniscience l Unknown ' '''Key: Human Mode l The First ' Notable Attacks and Techniques EVERY ATTACK AND TECHNIQUE USED FOR ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS ON THIS WIKIA . This is due to the fact he was watching everyone using them, and has copied them flawlessly, without the flaws on the character's abilities Others 'Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Time Users Category:Minus' Pages Category:Reality Warpers Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ageless